1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wall switch locking structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wall switch latch arrangement wherein the same is arranged for selective abutment with a wall switch actuating lever bar preventing unauthorized and inadvertent movement of the lever bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically to provide for protecting a switch plate relative to a wall is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,356 to Friedman providing for a cover structure relative to a latch bar of a switch member. To maintain the latch bar either in an opened or closed configuration and prevent inadvertent switching on or off of the mechanism, which is desired in typical office building and the like or in rooms where maintaining lights and operative illumination is desired, the instant invention utilizes an abutment bar structure mounted to a wall switch plate to provide for selective abutment of the actuating lever bar permitting its displacement relative to the plate. Prior art has heretofore failed to provide for the ease of such construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.